


How to Hide a Doom Noodle

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Humor, Monsters, Pets, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar asks Helga to help him hide his baby basilisk so that Godric won't slay it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Hide a Doom Noodle

~ How to Hide a Doom Noodle ~

"Helga, can you keep a secret... from Rowena? And, more importantly, from Godric?" Salazar asked.

"That depends entirely on what sort of secret I am being asked to keep."

The words were hardly out of Helga's mouth when a snakey little face peeked out from under her interlocutor's hood.

" _Ah, no, I told you not to show yourself_ ," Salazar hissed to it in Parseltongue.

" _Feed me baby rats_ ," the basilisk replied. It was still very much a baby itself, having only hatched two days prior, and as such was not adept at understanding or following directions.

Helga was not particularly surprised by this turn of events. Salazar kept many snakes, and almost always carried one upon his person. He was rather partial to pythons, but this one didn't seem to be any of the various python subspecies that she recognized. In fact, it almost looked like a-

"Is that a  _basilisk_? Oh, Salazar, tell me you  _didn't_!"

"Yes, it is indeed a basilisk, which I have hatched and intend to raise," Salazar replied evenly. "And now that you know the nature of the secret which I am asking you to keep, do you intend to help me or not?"

" _I'm itchy_ ," the baby basilisk hissed as Salazar attempted to tuck it under the hood of his cloak once more. Once the wizard withdrew his hand, the snake popped its head back out into the open air. " _I'm going to shed my skin_."

" _Not right now_ ," Salazar warned it.

" _Yes, now_ ," the baby basilisk argued.

" _You will **wait**  until we have your new home sorted out, you little doom noodle_."

" _Soon?_ " it asked hopefully.

" _Yes, soon,_ " Salazar answered, and booped it on the nose before it slithered back inside his hood of its own accord.

Helga was apprehensive about having a basilisk in the castle, but she knew that Salazar took his responsibilities very seriously. If he wanted to keep a dangerous animal, he would make sure that it was well cared for and did no undue harm. She also knew that if Godric got wind of this creature's existence, then the sword-minded fool would not rest until the monster was slain. And so, somewhat reluctantly, she agreed to help Salazar create a secure place in which to keep the basilisk.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> "doom noodle" and "boop" are terms often employed by the keepers of snakes. Trust me, I am almost semi-knowledgeable about this subject.


End file.
